


Prelude

by William_Magnus



Series: Advantures in the House of M [2]
Category: Marvel (House of M), Young Avengers
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Deadpool knows, One place my House of M differs from Cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prelude to a series I am working on set in the House of M.  Set before the real story kicks off but helps explain why things are a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

"Your robbing me?!? Don't worry about not being able to answer, that’s just me telling your brain to do what I want. It's what I do. Do you know what they do to sapiens that break into homes in this part of the city?" The blond woman's voice showed no hint of surprise or even anger beyond the indignation of finding a thread bare group of mostly sapiens waiting for her in the middle of her living room, and none of the surprise it should have at the rather short and ugly looking one greeting her as if she should know him.

"And you young lady, what are you doing with this unwashed and rather ripe smelling group of...people?" She asked letting up her control on the teenaged girl that had been trying to hide behind a cloaked man that looked almost as if he was made of shadows.

"I'm Layla Miller and..." 

The shot rang out of nowhere, followed by a silenced filled with shock and horror.

There would be noise soon. There would be movement, shouting, fighting, and dangerous subversives would be arrested. Those that did not die while resisting arrest. 

There would be questions later. Who shot the young girl? What were the known criminals and wanted traitors planning? What drove the director of SHIELD insane enough to make himself an enemy of the state?

For now, for just a few seconds there was silence.

And on a roof top some distance away a man rubbed his smooth, scar tissue free, face along the barrel of the rifle he was busy disassembling. "Not any more ya pimple faced little brat. No more ugly ass road rash face for me, nu uh, and I ain't going back. Looking like a ricco suave Ryan Renolds is gonna boost my sales like nobody's business, not that there are any sales or anything. Fanfic is free, authors make no money, yadda yadda yadda. Maybe it will mean more hits or kudos or whatever feeds the writer. Ooh, maybe with my looks I will get a sex scene later. Come on Nate, where is the adult you now? You know what I am in the mood for? Chimichungas. I just love that word. Chimichunga, chimichunga, chimichunga!"


End file.
